


Bloodlust

by basilique



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Bottom Laura, Carmilla is cliterate, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, Top Carmilla, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, breast orgasms, breasts are good things, vaginal penetration with tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is a vampire. Laura gets her period. Sorry not sorry, somebody had to write this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla sets a cup of tea down on the little table on Laura’s side of the hotel bed. Laura smiles her thanks, while Carmilla reaches in to feel her forehead. 

“You’re still hot,” she says. 

“I think it’s getting better,” Laura says, but Carmilla still goes into the bathroom to bring back a cool wet washcloth, and lays it across Laura’s hairline. 

Laura sometimes gets a little flushed and feverish on the heavy days of her period, and today is the second day, the heaviest of all. She is lying on her back on the hotel bed in a sports bra and pajama pants, a heating pad laid across her lower waist. 

They are on their way to Buenos Aires, where Carmilla’s sister Mattie has invited Carmilla to come vacation with her, and “bring the little truffle, I’d like to meet her.” But they are stopped over in Luanda, Angola for the night, and _of course_ , as soon as they reached altitude on the plane, Laura’s period came, two days early. 

Carmilla lies down on the bed beside Laura and picks up the newspaper, which she has been reading aloud to Laura to distract her from the pain of her cramps. She absently sets a cool hand on Laura’s stomach as she scans the page for the article she had just abandoned. 

Something about the touch _stirs_ Laura. Her cramps are easing under their mutual efforts to relieve them, and as the pain goes away, other feelings start to take its place. Carmilla’s hand sends a tingle down through her bare skin, a little shock that licks between her legs, and she feels a sudden intense desire for those cold fingers in her hot, sore flesh. 

Their relationship is still new, new enough that by coincidence they have never really had period sex. And somehow Laura feels a little shy to bring up the subject. But Carmilla hesitates in her perusal of the newspaper, and her eyebrows rise. She lowers the newspaper and surveys Laura bemusedly. “Feeling a little better, Cupcake?” 

Laura blushes. Carmilla has definitely smelled a change in her body. “Yeah,” she murmurs, a little sheepish. 

Carmilla chuckles and brushes a damp strand of hair off of Laura’s forehead. “You smell amazing.” 

Laura shakes her head and laughs. “I smell like blood.” And then suddenly the realization hits her and she claps a hand to her forehead and laughs. “Of course! Blood smells good to you.” Somehow she had forgotten in her self-consciousness. 

Carmilla laughs affectionately. “Yes, Laura.” 

“So you don’t mind…” Laura breaks off, embarrassed again. 

“Don’t mind what, Cupcake?” Carmilla prompts gently. 

“Well, I know…some people don’t want to touch their partner when they’re on their period. They get grossed-out by the blood…” 

Carmilla sets the newspaper down behind her and rolls over to gently press her forehead against Laura’s. She kisses Laura, and smiles into the kiss, her hand tracing gently down Laura’s waist. She pushes aside the heating pad, and rests her fingertips at Laura’s waistband, waiting for Laura’s consent. 

“I’m not one of those people,” she murmurs against Laura’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmilla’s dark eyelashes flutter against Laura’s cheek as she leans in to press her lips against Laura’s in a light kiss. Calm washes over Laura under the gentle pressure of Carmilla’s lips on her own. Somehow Carmilla’s touch always seems to soothe her, to make her muscles go languid, even as her heart speeds up and her pulse races in her veins. 

She reaches up to stroke a hand through Carmilla’s dark curls, which have tumbled all around her face as Carmilla leans over her. Carmilla’s hair smells like cold wildflowers, a meadow struck by a sudden frost. 

Carmilla smiles against Laura’s mouth, and draws the hand at Laura’s waistband up to sweep a few sweaty strands of hair off of Laura’s neck. She brushes them behind Laura’s ear, and then traces her fingers, cool and light, down Laura’s breastbone. Laura sighs dreamily into the kiss. She loves it when Carmilla gropes her, as much as she loves it when Carmilla fingers her. She arches her back the tiniest bit, pressing against Carmilla’s fingers that rest on her breastbone, a silent request for more. 

“That’s it, Creampuff,” Carmilla murmurs, pulling away from Laura’s mouth and brushing her lips against the sensitive skin below Laura’s ear. 

She hooks her fingers into the center of Laura’s sports bra and drags it down at the center. Then she leans in to brush her lips against the smooth, doughy skin where Laura’s breasts press lightly together. Laura’s breasts are swollen, as they usually do when she gets her period. They are tender. And when Carmilla starts stroking them, Laura’s eyes flutter gently closed with an almost sleepy pleasure. Carmilla gently circles and brushes Laura’s nipples with her thumbs, and they harden under the stretchy fabric. 

Carmilla keeps her eyes on Laura, as she always does when she pleasures her. She watches every tiny detail of the expressions in Laura’s face; the glaze in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks, the way her lips part or her eyebrows contract. Carmilla catches every micro-expression, and changes her tactics methodically, almost like a cat stalking prey. But her prey is Laura, and her object is not to harm but to please. And with several centuries of experience under her belt, Carmilla is pretty damn good at pleasing a girl. 

She slides Laura’s sports bra up over her breasts, and Laura raises her arms above her head to help her get it off. Carmilla runs her fingers up the soft skin of Laura’s inner arms, and at her wrists, she pauses and twists the sports bra, so that Laura’s wrists are gently bound together, high above her head. Laura’s breath catches. She loves it when Carmilla restrains her. And although they both know that Laura could easily slip her wrists out of her twisted sports bra, there’s no way she’s going to. 

Carmilla’s hands run over her breasts, rub them in circles that gently knock them together, and then her fingers dig in and she kneads as she rubs, pausing now and then to circle or brush over Laura’s nipples. Laura’s brain goes to jelly, almost at once. Her breasts are sensitive, and Carmilla’s touch is thorough, firm. It draws pleasure out of her that seems to come from hidden recesses and chords in her body. 

It’s a particular breed of pleasure that Carmilla has gotten out of her plenty of times before, but it still sortof takes Laura by surprise every time. She’d been shocked, the first time she _came_ as Carmilla’s fingers rolled her nipples. She hadn’t even known it was possible to come from your breasts, but a google search later had informed her that it was something some other people could pull off too, with the right stimulation. And _damn_ , Carmilla knows how to give her the right stimulation. 

Laura’s breath turns to heavy pants, expanding and contracting her whole chest. Her breasts rise and fall under Carmilla’s hands. Carmilla runs her hands over Laura’s ribs, down to frame her waist and gently tug her sweatpants down over her hipbones, and then back up to rub her breasts again. Her leg somehow slips between Laura’s as she crouches over her, and Laura raises her hips a little to press against Carmilla’s thigh. 

Carmilla runs her fingers up and down the exposed skin of Laura’s underarms, and smiles down at her. She lifts Laura’s hands to kiss her wrists, and kisses her way down the sensitive skin, all the way to Laura’s collarbone. She lets her lips linger for a moment at the base of Laura’s neck, as she sometimes does, Laura’s pulse beating against her lips. 

A thought occurs to Laura. It’s a question that has occurred plenty of times before, but she never quite had the nerve to ask it. Right now, though, with her brain all mushy and her body buzzing, she’s feeling daring. 

“Carm,” she murmurs. She turns her face a little so that her face is buried in Carmilla’s hair, while the other girl brushes her lips against the soft skin of her neck. “Do you ever think about…I mean, when we do this, do you ever want, to…?” 

“To drink your blood?” Carmilla looks up at her and smirks a little, but her black eyes are still very tender. 

“Yeah,” says Laura, a little embarrassed. “I mean, I just wondered because, you know, there it is right there under your mouth...” 

“Yes and no,” Carmilla says. Laura watches her, waiting for an explanation. Carmilla hardly breaks her stride, going back to running her lips over Laura’s neck, kissing her way up the tender skin, to nip ever-so-softly at the skin under Laura’s ear. “I like to smell it. Like to feel it beating.” She runs her thumb across Laura’s blood-rosy cheek. “Like to feel it rise close to your skin, and get hot.” She rests her index finger on Laura’s pleasure-rouged lips. “But that blood belongs inside you. Your body needs it.” 

Laura grins slowly. “And what about the blood my body’s already done with?” 

Carmilla bites her lip and smiles. “I think that’s fair game.” 

But Carmilla still doesn’t reach for Laura’s hips. 

Instead, she brings her mouth to Laura's breasts, lazily circling her tongue around Laura's nipples until she has Laura gasping again, with pleasure tugging at her from her lower belly, her chest, her upper back. Carmilla can make the pleasure from her breasts seem to come from everywhere at once, and Laura whimpers, as she gets even hotter and wetter between her legs, and gives herself over completely to the sensation from Carmilla's hands. 

Carmilla pinches her nipples and tugs them to guide Laura’s breasts in little circles, and all at once, the sensation swells and opens, and Laura _moans_ and twists as she comes from her breasts. Carmilla pinches her nipples, drawing out Laura's shudders and gasps. Then she slides one hand under the rim of Laura’s sweatpants, and lets just a single finger slide between Laura’s legs. 

Laura gasps and presses hungrily into the touch, but Carmilla's hand is gone again after a few naughty flicks back and forth. Laura opens her glazed eyes, and Carmilla looks straight at her as she raises her index finger to her mouth, slick with Laura's menstrual blood and wetness, and sucks on it like a delicacy, her eyes fluttering closed with rapture.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura watches Carmilla suck her blood off of her finger, and a prickly shiver runs up her spine.

“What does it taste like?” 

“It’s…complex,” Carmilla says. “Like an ancient wine.” She smiles and runs her thumb softly over Laura’s cheek again. “And it tastes…like you.” 

Laura’s eyebrows rise. “Like me?” 

“A tang of iron, like determination. Something peppery, like courage. Something citrus, like…innocence. And an aftertaste of honey, like dedication.” 

“So it tastes…good?” 

Carmilla smiles slowly. “The best I’ve ever had.” 

Laura’s breath catches a little and another pleasant, naked shiver runs up her spine. She has never been wanted like this. Wanted down to her very blood. 

Carmilla’s hand slides back into her sweatpants. She kneads at the creases of Laura’s thighs, loosening up her muscles. But when Laura makes a pleading little noise, Carmilla finally takes mercy on her, sliding her finger back into Laura’s slit. 

She rests her finger dead center for a moment, teasingly, just on top of Laura’s clit but perfectly still. Then she adds another finger, and strokes down, Laura’s clit framed between the two fingers. 

Laura makes a strained little noise of wanting, and presses her hips up against Carmilla’s fingers. Carmilla brushes over the tip of Laura’s clit, stroking it side to side, and then up and down again, while Laura starts gasping for air again. 

Carmilla leans in to kiss her as she dips her fingers down lower to pick up some more of Laura’s moisture, and brings them back to her clit. She rolls Laura’s clit in light circles. Her fingers are still cool, despite being pressed into Laura’s heat. It’s like a cool, smooth stone rubbing her clit, and Laura bucks a little to get more of it. It’s so good, titillating and soothing at the same time, and _oh_ … 

Carmilla keeps her eyes fixed on Laura’s face. She’s shameless; she’d look straight into Laura’s eyes all through sex, start to finish, if Laura could ever reciprocate. Laura fights to maintain eye contact now, but her efforts are becoming more and more futile. Her eyes flutter closed, again and again, because she’s helpless under Carmilla’s gaze and Carmilla’s fingers. And when Carmilla rests her thumb on Laura’s clit and slides two fingers down to press them inside of her, Laura’s eyes roll all the way back in her head and she gives up on any semblance of pride. 

_“Carm, ohh…”_

Carmilla bobs her cool fingers in and out of Laura a few times, and then draws them out, coated with blood, to smear up Laura’s waist and over her breasts. Laura arches her back, relishing the touch, pressing her tender breasts into Carmilla’s bloody fingers. Carmilla traces Laura’s figure with blood, the curves of her waist and the lines of her hips. And then she tugs at Laura’s sweatpants, and drags them and Laura’s underwear down around her knees. 

Laura watches, her eyes glazed and her chest rising and falling heavily, as Carmilla lifts her legs and slips her face between them. Laura’s legs are around Carmilla’s neck, her knees held together by the waistbands of her sweatpants and underwear. 

Carmilla takes hold of Laura’s bared hips. She throws a side smile up at Laura. Then she slips her tongue into Laura’s slit, tickling at the tip of her clit, and then presses the whole thing in, flat against Laura’s clit. 

“Oh, God, Carm!” Laura presses her knees apart, stretching the waistband of her sweatpants, trying to open up, expose more to of herself to Carmilla. Her clit is burning, desperate to be touched, and Carmilla licks it lazily, light and then hard and then light again, from one side and then the other, while Laura moans and chokes on her breaths. 

Laura’s thighs start to quiver. Her clit is sparking, hard and hot and desperate, and she grips handfuls of the sheets and blankets on either side of her. 

She cries out a little when Carmilla’s tongue leaves her clit, but in a moment Carmilla’s fingers have taken its place, kneading it gently as Carmilla’s tongue traces the drying blood that she had streaked on Laura’s skin. She licks the blood off of Laura’s breasts. She sucks it off of her nipples. 

Laura’s wrists are still bound in her sports bra, but she brings them down to get her hands into Carmilla’s dark hair. Carmilla raises her eyes, her mouth on Laura’s right nipple, and grins a little. Carmilla’s dark eyes are expressive; clever and cynical and kind all at once, but when they are fixed on Laura, they glaze over and become nothing but soft. Her long dark lashes flutter closed as she closes her lips on Laura’s nipple again, and runs it gently between her teeth. 

Laura moans. Carmilla’s skin looks radiant, she notices blearily. She must be energized from feeding. 

Carmilla finishes with the blood on her breasts and brushes her lips down Laura’s waist and hips as she goes back down. Her fingers pad and press around Laura’s clit, like the feet of a cat circling before it lies down. Then she puts her mouth back on it. 

“ _Aaah-_ ” Laura’s breasts press together as she reaches down for Carmilla’s hair with her bound hands. 

Carmilla’s tongue pushes inside of her and flicks back and forth. Her thighs are straining open and her breasts are pressed together, swollen, nipples hard and tingling, between her forearms as she reaches down to tug at handfuls of Carmilla’s hair. Laura presses her knees apart desperately, wanting to feel Carmilla’s tongue sink into her deeper. She needs more of Carmilla, so much more. 

And with a moan like a hungry animal, Carmilla burrows her face between Laura’s legs, laving at her swollen clit until Laura’s shaking turns to fierce spasms of pleasure. “ _D-Don’t-stop-ugh_!” she chokes. 

She looks down at Carmilla’s face between her legs, Carmilla devouring her, lapping the blood from inside her body, and her back arches off the bed as her limbs start to go numb. “Carm! I’m gonna— _aaah_ \--” 

The pleasure rises, and rises, and then explodes outward from a singularity. All that exists in the world is Carmilla’s tongue on her clit, rubbing, stroking, fucking it, and the pleasure swells through her whole body. She curls her toes, pressing her clit up into Carmilla’s mouth, while loud, pathetic noises tear from her throat. Carmilla licks her through it, keeping a steady, quickly pulsing rhythm on her clit, until the spasm of ecstacy has torn through Laura. And then Laura collapses back onto the bed. She lets out a long, deeply satisfied moan. 

Every muscle in her body feels light, oxygenated, relaxed. Her fingers and toes tingle, and her chest is full of a warm, giddy happiness. She sleepily opens her eyes and holds out her arms for Carmilla, who collapses happily on top of her, and lets her head rest over Laura's heart. Carmilla looks radiant; her eyes are bright, her cheeks are flushed, and her skin is glowing with vitality; it's like Laura's blood was a feast and a glass of champagne, plus some multi-vitamins. 

Laura slips her wrists out of her sports bra and wraps her arms around Carmilla. She holds her tight, and Carmilla kisses her sweetly on the top of her breast, where she can reach. They both doze off for a few minutes, and when she comes to, Laura notices something. 

"Hey Carm," she says, a mischievous, happy grin spreading across her face. "My cramps are gone." 

Carmilla raises her head, and slowly returns the grin. " _Well_ , Creampuff, I think we just started a monthly tradition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! XD  
> Follow me on tumblr for more fics! 
> 
> https://basilique.tumblr.com/


End file.
